The New Neville Longbottom
by restandrelaxation
Summary: Waking up in the body of fictional Neville Longbottom might have made many think they have gone mad. But not this guy. He embraces it, and Uses this rare opportunity to experience the world of Harry Potter, and the beauties in it. OC/multi. Slightly perverted OC. No slash
1. Chapter 1

AN: this is a self insert. And may have lots of smut. The main pairing at this time is OC/Hermione/Fleur but it may change. And there will be lots of sex with other girls too. So if this is not for your liking please don't read anymore

I rolled over on my soft bed clutching my blanket as I tried to sleep through the surprising cold I was feeling this morning. My mind was trying to tell me there was something really wrong in this scenario, but I just ignored it and tried to sleep through the cold.

Though that didn't last long. "Good morning young master. It is wakey time." Said an voice that was familiar yet unfamiliar squeaky voice.

'Young Master?' I think as I open my eyes slowly, only to scream in terror of the ugly, disgusting, absolutely horrible face very close to me.

Okay perhaps that was an exaggeration, but that didn't change the fact that the face looked it had third degree burns.

Just as I calmed myself I was hit with a headache, bringing with it a set of memories. The memories of Neville Longbottom.

It also made me realize the fact that I am Neville Longbottom.

"Minsky?" I ask looking at what I now know to be a house elf. I didn't know house elfs were this ugly.

"Yes young master?"

"Don't bring your face so close to me alright?"

"As you wish young master"

After dismissing her, I lay back on the bed to wonder what had happened.

I went back to bed as myself after reading some Harry Potter fanfictions. And the next thing i know, I am here! In Neville Longbottom's body. This is like one of those self insert fanfictions.

'This is so exciting.' A smile split my face as I think of all the sexy women of the Harry Potter world that I get to meet. My smile turned a little perverted. I cant wait to meet Hermione, Ginny and all the other girls. And if I play my cards right, I might even get lucky with them.

Now first order of business, I should find out which year this is. I get up from my bed and look around, I find a calendar and it is showing the month of July of 1994.

So this year is the Triwizard tournament is conducted. I smile excitedly. That means I get to meet the french beauty Fleur Delacour.

As I was fantasizing about her, I suddenly feel something in the space before my bed. I look towards the empty space and the next second Minsky pops in.

"Young master, mistress wants you to come to breakfast quickly after finishing your morning rituals." She says. I feel a another... Something as she pops away.

I silently think about the sensations and come to the conclusion that those sensations must be the magic Minsky used to teleport.

Now that I think about it I can feel a similar sensation but with a different... intent I guess you can say, covering my whole room, and probably the whole manor. This must be the magic of the wards.

But... How can I feel them? I definitely know that none of the character in the book could do it. And no one, not even Dumbledore, was able to predict where someone would apparrate to.

I think over about it all as I brush and then bathe in a big lavish bathroom. The Longbottoms sure were rich if the bath tub made out of gold was any indication. I decided to just shower and relax in the bath tub at a later time.

As I stepped out of the shower, rubbing my towel on my hair to dry them out, I came to a conclusion about why I was able to sense magic.

My theory was that since I had gone through my previous life without any magic, and now suddenly getting a connection to magic made me extra sensitive to it. This might be very useful for me.

I put on some random shirt and pants that I find in the wardrobe and proceed to the dining room using my, or rather Neville's, memories.

On the way I come to a decision on a matter that had be in my head ever since I realized I am in the Harry Potter world. It is the 'should I interfere with the time line?' question all the self inserts face.

My decision was simple, all I cared were the sexy girls, and maybe give some help to the Harry, the poor bastard had lots on going on his plates. Other than that, I am just going to enjoy my life here.

Of course that would involve getting good with magic. Other witch and wizard may think of magic like a small handy tool.

But for me, it is the ultimate tool. A tool that can bend the laws of physics. I will have to be a fool not to take this opportunity.

As I was musing, my legs have already taken me to the dining room. And I can see Neville's, or from now on, my grandmother, Agusta Longbottom. With her iconic stuffed hat on her head, and a stern face as she waited for me.

I not only saw her, but also felt her, her magic was big, from sight alone she looked like a frail old lady, but her rather large magic made it clear that she was not someone to be messed with.

But what confused me was the utter non presence of the house elf Minsky, I can see her, she is standing there using magic to arrange the plates. But I couldn't feel her presence one bit. Sure I could feel the magic that she was using to move the plates, but I couldn't feel any magic from her body! Is she not a magical creature? What is going on?

"It is about time you arrived Neville. You are the heir of the Longbottom family. You should be more punctual." She says with a stern voice, As she look at me with a small amount of displeasure.

I snap out of my musing of minsky's non presence as at that and look at her straight in the eye, "I am sorry grandmother I will take care for this to not happen again." I say politely but firmly as I take a seat and take a bit out of the beautiful looking chicken.

She looks at me with a small surprised look. Probably surprised that her usually stammering grandson was behaving a bit different to her scoldings.

I didn't care. I have no plans to be like the old Neville. I am the new Neville Longbottom. The heir of the Longbottom family and damn it I will not bend to anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: please pardon me for any grammatical mistakes. English is not my first language. If you find any mistakes, pm me and I will change them. On another note I am looking for a beta for proofreading and for some help in writing some scenes. Especially smut scenes, so if any one was interested pm me.**

The breakfast was a silent affair. Neville's grandmother, my grandmother, didn't even try to make small talk. Though that was good in a way, less chance for her to find out that a stranger was inhabiting her grandson's body.

After the breakfast, she talked about someone visiting us for dinner, to which I just nodded absentmindedly, being too busy imagining of all the things I had dreamt of doing in the Harry Potter world.

I had always wanted to program computer software. But wasn't the best at it. Now I was determined to craft new spells, like in all those fanfictions.

Then I remembered the electives that Neville, or I, was taking. Care of magical creatures and divination. COMC might be interesting, but not much help unless I was planning to be an animal keeper in some zoo or preserve. As for the former, my opinion about it, was that only those who have the talent can do it. And I have a feeling I don't have it in me for divinity.

'Maybe I can ask professor McGonagall to change my classes. Would probably make my grandmother proud.' I thought as I made my way to my room.

Walking into the room, I sat on the desk and looked at it. I saw a nearly finished nearly homework neatly arranged. Looks like Neville must have really been afraid of Snape to nearly finish it this early into holiday.

I looked for a pen for a while, before remembering that these guys don't use pens. I look at the neatly arranged feathers and ink bottles and scrunch my face. There is no way I am going to be able to use those properly, even with my body's muscle memory.

I sigh as I try to think of a way to get an ink pen. I couldn't just go to my grandmother and ask for a muggle pen because I didn't like using a quill.

Then a possible way to get a pen hit me. House elves. I wonder whether they care about things like morals enough to not steal for their masters.

I sit up straight as I call out, "Minsky!"

I felt magic gather before me in an instance and a pop later, there before me stood the house elf that woke me up this morning. And according to my memory was my nanny since my birth.

"You called young master?"

I hesitate as I think of exactly what to say. "have you been to any muggle shop Minsky?" I ask.

"Yes, I have been to one a few times Master."

I breathed a sign of relief as I heard that. I didn't know what I would have said if she had said she hadn't.

"Good then. Do you think you can go and get me something that is labelled as fountain pen? Oh, and can you try not to mention this to grans?" I ask.

She looked surprised at my orders and I knew why. The old Neville didn't really do anything that his grandmother might not approve of.

"I can Master." She answered without missing a beat and with another pop disappeared.

I waited for a few minutes as I looked through all my other things, which mostly consisted of books on herbology and what looked like magical gardening material, and puzzlingly a box full of nothing but candy wrappers.

As my senses told me about an incoming apparition, I turned to face it and a split-second later Minsky popped in.

"Are these the things you wanted Master." She asked as she handed me a whole case of Parker pens.

I smiled as I took them. "Yes, thank you Minsky." I said as I sat down on the chair and opened the case and took out a single pen and dismissed Minsky.

And with that I filled up the pen with ink and wrote a letter explaining how I had a change of mind and whether it was possible to change my elected class to arithmancy and ancient runes. I also added that I was willing to go to remedial classes to make up for missed classes.

Finishing the letter and adding the address to Hogwarts, I called Minsky once again and asked her to mail the letter using one of the family owls.

I lean back on the chair as I think of what to do next. I subconsciously look at my wrist only to stare at it in confusion to find my wrist watch missing. I sigh at the realisation that even the muscle memory of my old body was carried over.

I also added a note to myself, get a good wrist watch.

I glance at the wall clock to see it was 10 in the morning. Before I became Neville, I would have probably gone to sleep or play some games on my computer.

But I am not going to miss an opportunity to do some magic. And most probably learn wandless magic because as far as I am concerned incantation of all the spells sound funny and seem unnecessary.

And I should probably try to do it wandlessly too. I don't want to be made useless with just a simple disarming spell.

You would have thought that this should have been the train of thought of everyone who was thinking of fighting bad guys. But from Neville's memory of talking to an Auror, surprisingly only 50 percent of Aurors can cast some intermediate and above spells non-verbally, and none can cast anything wandlessly.

At least that was what that Proudfoot guy said. For all I know all, this information could be counter information to make it seem like the British Auror department was shit. Or maybe this was how it was like in every country.

'God! I hate not knowing anything. All of Neville's mind is filled with information about herbology and nothing else.' I thought as I got up from my chair and out of my room.

'well, not nothing.' I thought as I walked through the ancient halls of the Longbottom house. 'he also knew that Susan Bones had the biggest tits in the whole school.' I thought with a chuckle.

As I was crossing the big living room, I met my grandmother sitting on her big chair in her usual attire while reading some letters. Oh, and there was also the stuffed vulture on her hat.

"Neville, please tell me that you are not going to spend another day in the greenhouse. It is good that you excel in herbology but that is not really a subject the next lord of the Longbottom should concentrate on too much" she stated without even taking her eyes off the letters.

I stopped walking on hearing that. "well grandmother, you needn't fear anything. My interests have shifted from herbology and to other things. So, I am currently on my way to library right now." I replied.

Surprised by my reply she looked up from her letters. "really now? And what have your interests shifted to?"

"well nothing in particular, but I did just now write a letter to my head of the house, requesting a change of my electives to Arithmancy and Ancient runes." I stated.

Her eyebrows rose up as she looked at me with surprise and suspicion. "you were adamant on not wanting to take those classes when I asked you to. What changed now?"

I hesitated as I thought furiously on what to say. "I have been hearing rumours, grandmother, rumours in Hogwarts about Voldemort during the end of first year. Rumours saying he was still alive. And after thinking about it, I concluded that on the off chance that these rumours are true, I should be prepared. And the first step would be to change the electives and get useful ones."

She scrunched her face as she regarded me "well I am certainly glad that you are finally trying to bring out your potential" she replied.

I smiled a bit. Happy that she wasn't suspicious anymore.

"While it is good for you to take the initiative, it would be good for you to let the adults do any fighting. I don't want to lose any more off my family" she said the latter part in a low whisper.

My smile dropped as I heard that. I realised at that moment that she was still hurting from the state her son and daughter in law all had been put to.

"Don't worry grans, I will not lose", I proclaimed.

She chuckled as bit "you sound just like your father. Well run along then. Don't let me keep you away from what you were going to do." She said as she went back to her letters.

I was just about to walk out and continue my route to the library when I remembered an issue that had been bothering me.

I turned back to her "can I ask a favour grans?'

She raised her head to look back at me, "depends on the favour." She replied.

"Well I was thinking about learning occlumency, so I was wondering whether you knew any one who can teach it to me?" I asked.

She slowly nodded. "that should not be a problem. I will get the best in all of England to teach it to you."

"That is the thing, I was wondering whether you can find someone who is close to us and completely trustworthy. Not some stranger." I replied.

She looked at me for some time in thought. She was probably wondering what secrets I was hiding. "that is a little more troublesome. I know many who have learned it, but not to the level of teaching it to someone else." After a few seconds of silence, "alright I will ask around and will set up a meeting. Is that satisfactory?"

"Yes grans. That is all I can ask for."


End file.
